My Dragon
by cuteamu
Summary: My life was a turmoil, all before he came. Which is when I suddenly realized that nothing else mattered to me but him. Lance X Misty. Please tell me how you guys liked it.
1. PROLOGUE

**Hey guys this is my first fiction so please be gentle on me :P Anyways constructive criticism is highly appreciated **** and forgive my grammatical mistakes.**

**I really wanted to do a Lance X Misty fiction so here it is. **

**I don't own Pokémon by any chance **** if I did, I would be the luckiest girl alive :D **

**I hope you enjoy this fiction. Let me know how you like it. Please review **

**PROLOGUE**

It was one of those bad days when I should have stayed in bed whole day. But I was grateful that I was awake, for if I wasn't I would have regretted it for the rest of my life.

Chances were that I would die in the end or be a lab rat of some ungodly experiment. But that was okay with me, right now my life meant very little to me. I had only one thing in my mind now and that was to save him at all cost. It is funny how love can make you do strange things.

Like for instance it was midnight and the place I was going to was far away, but still I was running down the streets taking all the shortcuts I ever knew. I left all my Pokémon at the Cerulean gym because I didn't want any of my friends to be in harm's way.

I am sure that I won't reach it and very soon he would be taken away from me forever. The fact that he and I were going to get separated made me run even faster. I was bonded to him in such a way that I would regret losing him forever.

I kept on running as the clock kept on moving every second torturing me. Time was not going to stop and so was I. I had made my decision already. And as I kept running I was reminded painfully slow that something evil waited for me.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokémon :D if I did, I would be the luckiest girl alive :D **

**So this is the first chapter guys. I hope you like it. As always constructive criticisms is highly appreciated and forgive my grammatical mistakes.**

**Before that a special thanks to my sister whose encouragement has motivated me so much and also to KuraOkami13. You are a wonderful person and your story "The lost mermaid and her Dragon" has inspired me to write Lance X Misty. And thank you to all wonderful reviewers. **

**And before I forget to mention the prologue was in Misty's POV as will the most of the story be. There will be few chapters of other POV, but mostly Misty's POV. **

**Read, review & enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Misty's POV**

I woke up and judging by the position of the moon it was still midnight. I kept having same dream, or should I call it nightmare, over and over again. I always dreamt about the red Gyarados which was now in Lance's possession. Lance who was the leader of elite four, the unbeaten champion all over the Indigo plateau, the member of G-Men and the amazing and incredible dragon trainer. I wouldn't be telling the truth if I said I didn't admire him. His passion for Pokémon and the care he showed for all them was marvelous. His love for Pokémon has left an imprint in my mind. '_He has left an imprint on my mind,' _I thought fondly. His beautiful golden eyes I couldn't determine the depth of them, his wild red hair which stuck out in every direction, and the grace with which he carried himself with, his proud stature; he was charming.

But right now all I could think about was the red Gyarados. My thoughts were completely focused on the dream I had few minutes ago. In my dreams I saw the poor thing being captured by Team Rocket and some horrible and ungodly experiments were conducted on it. The thought of any Pokémon in that predicament made shivers run through my spine.

Though my fear for Gyarados was not gone but I felt sad for the red Gyarados. I was afraid of the Gyarados since childhood when I accidently crawled into its mouth; but this was different. A Magikarp was forced to evolve into a Gyarados against its will. The pain it must have went through, all the suffering that followed when Team Rocket tried to catch it with their electric nets, the turmoil it must have felt; my heart sank to deepest corner when I thought of all this. And what if the magikarp didn't want to evolve, the despair it must have felt when the only decision from its life was forcefully taken away from it.

I felt moisture on my cheek. I quickly touched my face to see what it was and realized I had shed few tears. I couldn't call myself a water Pokémon trainer after all this. I tried to run away; it was when Brock told about the harm Team Rocket's evolve machine can cause to my Togepi I came back to my senses. I wanted to protect my Togepi and that was the only reason I went back to help that Gyarados; unlike Ash who truly wanted to help it.

I really admired Ash's bravery and love for Pokémon after that incident. And I was terribly ashamed of myself I couldn't shake the guilt off. I was a miserable failure, my fear of Gyarados kept me from helping it when in reality it needed a trainer who could understand it and a friend who could take care of him.

I calmed down my breathing and tried my very best to hold back my tears. Brock was a very light sleeper so I didn't want to wake him up; also I didn't want him to see how miserable I was. I quickly got up and decided to take a walk. I glanced at my Togepi; it was safe and fast asleep.

I smiled a bit knowing my Togepi would be alright and walked away. I didn't know how long I was walking and in which direction I was going. Right now I was traumatized by the well being of Gyarados. '_But of course he is alright. He is with Lance,' I_ said to myself. And yet my heart refused to believe it._ 'Are you stupid? If anyone can take of that Gyarados it would be Lance and he's not afraid like you are,' _my mind screamed at me. But the worry and anxiety refused to leave me be.

I suddenly took a stop when I saw a clearing and lake came into view. I quickly walked towards it and splashed some cool water on my face. It sure did the trick. I felt myself getting a bit calm. I removed my shoes and placed my feet in the cool water. But like usual I couldn't stop my tears just as I couldn't stop worrying over the red Gyarados and it filled my heart with remorse.

As I gazed up in the sky I noticed the position of moon was shifted, signaling how long was I away from the camp. I knew I failed myself as a water Pokémon trainer but I will definitely correct my mistake. _'But how?' _I thought._ 'What can I do to make it better? I have failed myself. What can I do to improve my mistake?'_

I suddenly heard some rustling of leaves behind me. I quickly turned around to see whatever it was. A Jigglypuff came out from the bushes. It was same Jigglypuff which has a habit of following us everywhere. It sure was a little trouble maker with its mike and voice that can make anyone fall asleep. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't fond of her.

She came near me and asked in her beautiful voice, "Jiggly-puff?" Maybe she saw me crying and got worried about me.

I wiped remaining of my tears and said, "It's nothing Jigglypuff I was just thinking."

"Please don't sing," I gently requested her, "You have a very beautiful voice Jigglypuff but can we enjoy some peace and quiet together." She puffed her face a bit but complied anyways.

'_What should I do? Maybe if I see the Gyarados again it will make me feel better,' _I thought. And that was the solution to my problem. If I saw how well the Gyarados was doing I wouldn't be worried about him after all, if I see him happy this guilt will definitely leave me be. My mind was made up I had to see the Gyarados again. _'And I am sure he will be as happy as he can be since Lance is taking take of him,' _I thought.

I gently tapped her head as I said, "I just want to see the red Gyarados again, but Ash's tournament is just in few days. What should I do?" I really wanted to see the Gyarados again; I knew I had to see him if I wished for my conscience to stop tormenting me. But Ash's tournament was important too. I was so torn apart by this priority conflict.

She blinked a few times and said, "Jiggly." To which I smiled and got up. "I am going back to the camp where my friends are. Would you like to come? And no singing please," I requested. She puffed her face but followed me nothing-less.

I rubbed away remaining of my tears as we begin to walk away. And I made a vow _'I shall never let an innocent suffer if I can help it. No matter who it is, no matter how difficult it is for me I won't let any innocent go through the pain which Gyarados suffered ever again.' _

X-X-X

And finally after few hours of struggling through the forest, I and Jigglypuff finally made back to the camp. Both of us were extremely tired and it was nearly dawn. With a whole bunch of adventures on the way back to camp which involved us getting attacked by lots of wild Pokémon, Jigglypuff's amazing singing, me tripping on lots of things and much more we finally arrived at the camp. Brock was ecstatic when I returned, although the scolding which I received after that was earful. He was also a bit wary of Jigglypuff but I assured him that she won't sing.

Ash was still sleeping. I gently shook Togepi from its sleep; as soon as it saw me it quickly crawled into my lap. Brock was busy cooking breakfast so I relaxed for a bit. I saw Brock watching me from corner of his eye and he took this opportunity to talk to me.

"Misty what is going on with you these days?" Brock asked. I smiled, typical Brock straight to the point as always.

I decided to play dumb and pretend to be unaware of what he was asking. "What do you mean Brock?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I noticed you were very distracted from few days! And I want to know why," Brock yelled at me. I looked towards Ash noticing that he stirred slightly. I looked at Brock and for first time in many days I saw how worried he truly was. Maybe all this was affecting Brock and Ash as well. I felt dejected.

"Listen Brock I-" I started but Brock cut me off. "Misty, you don't have to tell me anything. I and Ash are really worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately."

"I know and I am sorry. But I just need to go somewhere," I said rather timidly like a child asking his parent for a candy.

"Do you really want to go right now? Ash's tournament is just a few days away," Brock said. I looked down pitifully. I was so confused about this whole ordeal.

"Will it make you feel better?" Brock asked. I gave a small nod looking at him uncertainly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ash wake up. Brock and I quickly grew silent. Ash woke up unaware of all that transpired throughout the night. He gave a small stretch and eagerly asked, "What's for breakfast Brock?"

Brock smiled and handed each of us our breakfast. I fed my Togepi and Brock gave some Pokémon food to Jigglypuff; who enjoyed it greatly. The rest of the day was regular and same as always. We walked towards the next town and ended up staying in a Pokémon center.

X-X-X

Nighttime was a grandiose affair. It turned out that the Nurse Joy, of the Pokémon center we were staying in, turned 20 today; so all the localities threw a grand party for her. The food was excellent and everyone were having fun; everyone but me. I could see Ash and Pikachu scraping down piles of food and Brock trying to flirt with Nurse Joy. I smiled; at least some things never change.

Togepi and Jigglypuff were by my side and tried to cheer me up. I smiled at them to show I was okay but who was I trying to fool; it was pretty obvious I was not. I came out from the party and sat on a bench in the garden which was meant for grass type Pokémon. Air was cool and dry, the trees and shrubs around me made me feel more at ease and moon shone brightly in the sky; the climate today was serene. I sighed; Togepi was tucked securely in my arms and Jigglypuff had followed me outside.

"You seem really fond of me hmm?" I asked and patted Jigglypuff on her head; since she was following me almost everywhere.

"Jiggly," she said. I took it as a yes.

'_I have made up my mind. Tomorrow I will leave for Indigo plateau.'_

"So that is where you want to go," I heard someone say and quickly turned around to find Brock standing there with a glass of orange juice in his hand. He offered me and I took it gratefully. I didn't realize that I said my thoughts out loud. "I get it now," he said as he sat beside me, "this is all about that red Gyarados isn't it?"

"Yes," I answered. I looked up but I didn't look him in the eye, I knew I couldn't. He seemed to notice this as he took my hand in his and stroked it affectionately; trying to comfort me.

"It's alright Misty. You don't have to beat yourself up for something like this," he said softly.

"Brock you don't know how I feel," I could feel tears well up. "It's like I have failed as a water Pokémon trainer," I said miserably.

"It's alright Misty; I understand now why you were so gloomy from past few days and if you really want to go then I won't stop you," he said reassuringly. I looked up at him and smiled thankfully.

"You don't worry I'll talk to Ash about this and-" he started but I cut him off. "Please don't tell Ash where I am going or anything about the red Gyarados."

He must have seen my internal dilemma as he said "Alright I won't tell him anything; I'll think of something else like girl problem or something," he teased lightly and I giggled at that.

"You two have become awfully close," Ash said as he came in the garden where I and Brock were sitting. And like always Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder. "Under the moon light and holding hands," he said and did I detect jealousy in his voice? No I must be imagining things.

I quickly let go off my hand from Brock's and said "It's nothing Ash we were just talking."

"Holding hands seem unnecessary," he said sourly.

"We have something important to tell you Ash," Brock said changing the subject.

"What? Don't tell me you guys have decided to marry each other!" Ash accused us. Brock and I both let out a loud laughed at that. I could actually feel my stomach hurting. It felt kind-of nice to laugh again.

"It's not that Ash," I said still giggling. "I have to go somewhere and I will be leaving tomorrow morning."

"What! Why? I thought you will be by my side during the matches," Ash said. And I could see the hurt in his eyes. I felt a pang in my chest. I almost decided not to go after I saw the look on his face.

"I promise I will return till then. You still have few days till tournament and I assure you I will come back till then," I said. Beside me Brock nodded.

"Alright," Ash said as he had no place to argue since I had already made up my mind. "How will you go?" he asked.

"I'll take a bus which leaves early in the morning," I said. He nodded as we walked inside. I directly went towards my room; while Ash and Brock decided to eat a little before sleeping.

In this entire conversation Ash didn't once ask me about where I was going. _'He must trust me a lot,' _I thought to myself. _'Nothing to worry I will surely return to see his victory,' _I smiled.

I crawled up into my bed and tucked Togepi beside me. I saw Jigglypuff getting comfortable on the sofa as I felt my eyelids getting heavy. The last thought in my mind before falling asleep was the red Gyarados and his handsome and marvelous trainer.

X-X-X

**So how was it? Was it good or bad? Did it fill your expectation or was it too lame? Let me know through your wonderful reviews. Also most of you must have figured out the story line by now :D **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
